Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai
|type = Single |album = Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!- |artist = NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice |released = February 3, 2016 February 28, 2016 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Juice=Juice Singles Chronology |Last1 = Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? 6th Single (2015) |Next1 = Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou 8th Single (2016) |Chronology2 = NEXT YOU Singles Chronology |Next2 = Otona no Jijou Digital Single (2016)}} Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Next is you!／カラダだけが大人になったんじゃない; Next is you! / Not Only My Body Became an Adult) is Juice=Juice's 7th single and the first single by the fictional idol group NEXT YOU. The single was released February 3, 2016 in six editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (12 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. "Next is you!" is the theme song for the 2016 TV drama Budokan, starring the members of Juice=Juice. Tracklist CD ;Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A & C # Next is you! - NEXT YOU # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice # Next is you! (Instrumental) # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Instrumental) ; Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B & D # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice # Next is you! - NEXT YOU # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Instrumental) # Next is you! (Instrumental) DVD ;Limited Edition A * Next is you! (Music Video) ;Limited Edition B * Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Music Video) ;Limited Edition C * Next is you! (Dance Shot Ver.) ;Limited Edition D * Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Next is you!" #Next is you! (Hidaka Aiko Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Dogakiuchi Aoi Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Adachi Mayu Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Sakamoto Hana Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Tsurui Rurika Solo Ver.) Event V "Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai" #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice **Tsurui Rurika / Miyazaki Yuka **Sakamoto Hana / Kanazawa Tomoko **Adachi Mayu / Takagi Sayuki **Hidaka Aiko / Miyamoto Karin **Dogakiuchi Aoi / Uemura Akari Single Information ;Next is you! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Alisa, Takeuchi Hiroaki *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO ;Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: CHINO *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru TV Performances * 2016.01.22 The Girls Live (Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai) * 2016.02.05 The Girls Live (Next is you!) * 2016.02.13 MUSIC FAIR (Next is you!) Concert Performances ;Next is you! *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin ;Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ Trivia *This is the first single released by Juice=Juice in 10 months. *It was released on the 3rd anniversary of their formation and three days before the premiere of Budokan. *In the drama, "Next is you!" is NEXT YOU's 3rd single. *This was their highest selling single until the release of "SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight". Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |February |7 |46,331 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-02/ |} Total reported sales: 47,482* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4"| |Billboard JAPAN Top Singles Sales |align="center"|3 |align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2016&month=02&day=15 |- |Billboard JAPAN Radio Songs |align="center"|33 |align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=radio_songs&year=2016&month=02&day=15 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Next is you!" only' |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 |align="center"|13 |align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=02&day=15 References *"つんく♂プロデュースの新曲2つが主題歌＆挿入歌に！そこには深～い大人の事情が！？連続ドラマ『武道館』" (in Japanese). Fuji TV. 2015-12-18. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: Next is you!, Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai de:Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai es:Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai Category:2016 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2016 Event Vs